Present invention embodiments relate to processing systems, and more specifically, to document distribution techniques for processing systems that push document references to a recipient to ensure a recipient is aware of the document.
In order to manage workflow, many organizations utilize processing systems, such as content management systems, that track progress on a particular task or document for a group of employees. However, even with these systems in place, shared documents often get overlooked or forgotten since they are frequently intermingled with emails and tasks already present in a user's inbox or queue, respectively. Moreover, employees are often required to use multiple applications to manage their documents and/or use expensive and complex workflow engines.